sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola první: Velitelem proti své vůli
V chodbách SGC se stále drželo napětí, podobně jako se opilce nechce pustit kocovina, i když by ji nejraději dávno odehnal. Před slabými dvěma hodinami Země čelila jednomu z největších nebezpečí v historii a to wraithské Hive pohánění ZPM. Největší a z větší části neporazitelné vesmírné lodi, na jakou kdy lidstvo narazilo. Její předčasné objevení na orbitě vyvolalo paniku, záchvaty nesmírné pracovitosti a tak podobně. Jen díky včasnému příletu Atlantis to neskončilo sklizní celé planety. I tak wraithi mohli slavit dílčí úspěch; zničili antické ovládací křeslo – nejúčinnější zbraň jakou by kdo na Zemi našel. Právě teď v konferenční místnosti SGC probíhala velmi důležitá schůze se zástupci všech států Dohody o Bráně a IOA. Kdokoli mohl předpovědět nějakou katastrofu, při setkání takového množství pohlavárů. Jako například před dvěma měsíci, kdy se k všeobecnému překvapení všech, na orbitu vyškrábala jakási loď připomínající vylepšeného Promethea. Vylepšený byl ovšem design, zbytek byl až příšerně primitivní. Na naléhání plukovníka Carterové, byla po vyšetření situace loď, s celou posádkou, tvořenou výhradně čechy, přidělili k SGC. Plukovník Bruckner si doteď nebyl jistý správností toho rozhodnutí. Ale když už nic jiného, byly zdrojem spousty vtipů. Jako tuhle když omylem na svůj můstek přenesli generála Landryho přímo ze sprchy. A pak ještě na vršek hory, místo zpátky. Zkrátka taková nemehla. Ale dala se použít. Ačkoli teď měli všichni na základně podezření, že se ztratili, i když nikdo nevěděl, jak je to s asgardskými senzory možné. Bruckner se nudil ve svém pokoji bez oken a házel šipky na portrét Baracka Obamy. Nedokázal říct proč, ale toho chlapa neměl rád. Hluk a spousta rozličných hlasů a jazyků na chodbě mu napověděla, že je schůze u konce. Ozvalo se zaklepání a po jeho vyzvání dovnitř vstrčila hlavu blonďatá hlava. Podíval se na osobu skrz skla svých brýlí. Plukovník Carterová. „Bene, chce s námi mluvit generál,“ oznámila mu s lehkým úsměvem na rtech, poté co zahlédla právě hozenou šipku, jež se zabodla prezidentovi do hlavy. „Nejspíš má pro nás seznam chyb, které jsme podle ostatních udělali, zatímco jsme po ně riskovaly svoje zadky,“ poznamenal nakysle. „Nejspíš,“ souhlasila Samantha. Znal se s ní už pár let a poměrně dobře spolu vycházeli, ačkoli nebyli nijak extra dobří přátelé. Shodil na zem a vyskočil na nohy. „Hned tam budu,“ přislíbil blondýnce. „Jistě,“ Samantha zmizela. Ben si prohrábl vlasy, vytahal šipky z časopisového obrázku a všechno to zastrčil do zásuvky svého stolu. Automatickým gestem si posunul brýle a vyrazil chodbami k výtahu, aby sjel o několik pater níž. Cestou potkal několik známých a podřízených, které pozdravil kývnutím hlavy. Dostal se do sedmadvacátého patra a svižným krokem došel ke konferenční místnosti, ve které se ještě před chvílí řešilo několik dozajista velice vážných témat. Zaklepal a vešel. Uvnitř u stolu seděl generál Landey a plukovník Carterová, jež ho před chvílí vyzvedla. Ben na oba vrhl podezřívavý pohled a zavřel dveře. „Plukovníku Brucknere,“ přivítal jej velitel SGC. „Pane,“ opětoval pozdrav a snažil se skrýt zvědavost a podezření. „Posaďte se,“ vybídl jej Landry. „Děkuji,“ usedl a rozhodl zkusit oddálit nevyhnutelné. „Jak šla schůze s delegáty zemí a IOA?“ Generálův obličej udělal škleb. „Nepříliš dobře. Chtěli vědět, jak k tomu vůbec mohlo dojít, proč jsme ZPM neměli my a taky proč nikdo ještě nezajistil, aby Tria byla tady. Samozřejmě taky kam se poděla Odyssea a Golem a tak dále.“ „Jak jinak. Nikdo jim neřekl, že ona loď nemá funkční hyperpohon?“ věděl, o které lodi je řeč, několikrát v SGC přišla na přetřes, ale nikdy nikdo nedospěl ke konečnému řešení, či činům. „Proto jste tady,“ oznámil generál záhadně. Benovo obočí vystřelilo vzhůru. „Nerozumím,“ prohlásil moudře. „Pane?“ dodal ještě. Slovo si tentokrát převzala plukovník Carterová. „Určitě víš, Bene, že právě jsou ve výrobě další dvě tři sta čtyřky.“ Ben přikývl a zmocnilo se jej tušení. Jen ještě nevěděl jaké. Jeho bývalá žena, Rose, vedla výstavbu a technické vybavení jedné z nich, Persea. Mozek na to měla. Její inteligence téměř dosahovala stejných výšin jako Carterové, či McKaye. „George Hammond je ještě daleko od dokončení, ale Perseus je na tom mnohem lépe,“ pokračovala v proslovu Sam. „A ještě dostane jisté vylepšení, které ostatní lodě třídy tohoto typu nemají v podobě vystřelovací záchytných lan. Britský vynález. Instalují je na svou tři sta trojku Taranise, dali ji taky na francouzského Asterixe a pro německého Charlemagna, čili Karla Velikého, ale ti nepoletí ještě hodnou chvíli. Stejně jako loď Indie, Austrálie nebo Španělska nejsou ani zdaleka v provozuschopném stavu.“ „To zní zajímavě, ale vůbec nechápu, kam tím míříš, Sam, A když jsme u toho, tak ani proč tu jsem, generále.“ Už to chtělo přejít rovnou k věci. Celé se to moc táhlo a to jej znejišťovalo. „To bude vaše první mise. Samozřejmě po záchraně Sun Tzu a doručení potřebného materiálu pro opravu Daedala a Apolla,“ vysvětlil generál. Tím Bena poměrně vykolejil, ačkoli to mohl čekat. „IOA a spojené země rozhodly, že je třeba sem Triu dostat. A protože tři z našich lodí jsou nepoužitelné, jedna na tajné misi a poslední bůhvíkde, musíme vyslat Persea. A vy jste byl určen jako velící důstojník.“ „Ale pane,“ Ben hodlal protestovat. „Loď ještě není připravená.“ Carterová udělala obličej, který se mu ani za mák nezamlouval. Naznačoval totiž, že je Perseus hotov víc, než myslel. „Hyperpohon funguje, štíty, navigace a senzory, transportní paprsek spolu s railguny taky.“ „Podle mého názoru dostačující dostačující,“ oznámil mu Landry s úsměvem. „A naše lodě nemůžou v Pegasu jen tak. Jsou pro wraithy snadným cílem.“ „Ale moje žena…,“ pokusil se ještě o poslední pokus Ben. „Je na vás naštvaná, protože jste ji podvedl s mužem,“ doplnil generál Ben se zaškaredil. Bylo nemožné, aby si to nechala pro sebe. „Ale jsem si jistý, že přímé rozkazy od prezidenta uposlechne.“ „Ona mě sežere,“ zkusil to ještě prosebným tónem. „Myslela jsem, že se rozvádíte,“ nadhodila Samantha se zájmem. Ben po ní šlehnul pohledem. „Taky že jo,“ procedil skrz zuby. „Včera jsme podepsali papíry. „Pak nevidím žádný problém,“ pokrčila rameny blondýna. Není problém. Ben odolal nutkavé touze se zasmát. Rosaria byla krásná a vášnivá latinoameričanka bez sklonu odpouštět a se značnými sklony k pomstychtivosti. On ji podvedl s neméně vášnivým mužem a teď, po rozvodu mají trávit společný čas uzavřeni na lodi. Byl si jistý, že se mu přihodí řada nepříjemných a velmi bolestivých “nehod“. „Taky že tu žádný není,“ ujistil ji generál Landry. „Plukovník Bruckner nastoupí do služby ještě dnes a s Perseem odletí, nebo bude degradován na majora.“ Landry na něj vrhl zářivý úsměv, po kterém Benovi málem vypadaly všechny zuby. „Dobrá,“ zavrčel neochotně. Landry si přiložil dlaň k uchu v předstírání nedoslýchavého. „Neslyšel jsem?“ vybídl Bena. „Ano pane!“ skoro zakřičel. „Tak se mi to líbí,“ pochválil si velitel SGC. „Sbalte si věci. Vyrážíte za hodinu.“